Rain Down On Me
by oldskoolsocks
Summary: Brooke finds herself standing in the rain, with only one person to turn to. The one who hurt her the most. But as we all know, rain can solve almost every problem… OneShot – Brooke/Chase – AU after season 4


**Rain down on me**

_Brooke finds herself standing in the rain, with only one person to turn to. The one who hurt her the most. But as we all know, rain can solve almost every problem… OneShot – Brace – AU_

I don't own One Tree Hill or anything else involved.

* * *

"Mom, please wait!" She yelled through the rain but Victoria slammed the front door shut anyway.

Brooke Davis was 19, had graduated from Tree Hill High almost a year ago and her mom had just thrown her out of the house. She didn't know why and that was the reason why the drops of rain on her cheeks were mixed with tears. It was dark outside and pieces of sentences echoed inside her head. _"Get out, Brooke!" " What, why?!" "Just get out…"_

Her car keys were still inside so she couldn't sleep in her car. She realized she didn't have anywhere to go: Peyton & Lucas were in LA and she remembered that Nathan & Haley were celebrating Jamie's first birthday tonight. She herself had to go to the party tomorrow.

The rain began to fall down even harder and she just started walking. She realized there was only one place -- one person she could go to but she hated it.

As she approached the house, she heard thunder rumbling. She breathed deeply before knocking on the door.

"Brooke?" Chase Adams asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My moth -- Victoria kicked me out of the house and I didn't know where else to go." Brooke answered, almost crying, and it broke his heart.

"Sure, come in. It's practically storming out here."

She hurried in and looked around his living room. It was exactly like she remembered. Chase wrapped a blanket around her and told her she could sit down. She smiled thankfully when he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Can I ask what happened?" She looked at him and was reminded of his beautiful eyes. It clouded up her mind so she looked down. "I don't know really. I was making sketches for Clothes Over Broes and she just got mad and told me to get out."

"Sorry Brooke."

"It's okay…"

She'd seen it coming, the awkward silence. They hadn't really seen each other since Chase broke up with her two months ago. Getting over him was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

"So… How've you been?" She asked carefully.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Well, apart from today, okay too." She smiled weakly and suddenly, the room was brightened by a huge flash of lightning and the lights fell out.

"Chase?"

"I'm here Brooke. Don't worry." He answered, taking her hand.

Sparks shot through her hand and she couldn't help but smile lightly in the dark. She helped him light a couple of candles and they sat down on the ground.

"You know, I don't really like thunderstorms." She told him, thinking of a fight she had with Lucas once.

"You'd better stay close then." He grinned and he wrapped an arm around her.

She looked in his eyes and instantly remembered all the reasons she fell in love with him. He leaned in to kiss her but she slowly pushed him back and stood up.

"I can't do this, Chase." She said and she walked out of the house, back into the pouring rain.

"Brooke, wait!" Chase yelled and he followed her outside.

She turned around and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I can't do this again. The past 2 months were horrible. I'm not gonna let myself get hurt again because I couldn't handle that." She yelled to get over the sound of the rain.

"I never stopped loving you." She added, her voice breaking and she started to walk away.

"You're gonna change the world someday, Brooke Davis!" Chase suddenly shouted which made her stop and turn around. "I meant what I said but you're not going to do that if you have someone like me beside you. You need someone who can actually help you with what you do."

They were both soaked and the rain on Brooke's face mixed with tears again.

"When is it going to get into your head? _You_ are the only one I want! Not some rich guy, not some my-ego-is-bigger-than-my-brain model, but _you_!" She said, walking over to him. "I really thought you knew that."

When he didn't answer, she shook her head and turned away from him.

"Brooke!" She felt his hand on her shoulder and it spun her around.

"What?!" She shot but Chase leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I won't mess this up again, I promise." He smiled. "I love you, Brooke Davis, and I never stopped."

"I love you too, Chase Adams." She smiled happily and she kissed him back with all the joy she felt, standing there in the rain, feeling very Naley.

* * *

If you want, let me know what you think. :)

- Jana


End file.
